


蝴蝶效应

by lesyeuxdeAriel97



Category: bts
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdeAriel97/pseuds/lesyeuxdeAriel97
Kudos: 14





	蝴蝶效应

01·

即使是南极与北极，也会有能够相依的可能性吗？

一只南美洲亚马逊河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶，偶尔扇动几下翅膀，或许就可以在两周以后引起美国得克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。  
洪都拉斯和瓦尔多瓦的因为足球而引发了一场战争；刘邦在项羽的鸿门宴中逃生，便改变了整个历史的走向；那天，如果不是前一晚忘记设定闹钟，所以田柾国选择了开车去上班。

那么……

02

“这会怎么都开了快两个半小时了还没结束啊？”

“你没看群里吗？金部长和田部长又吵起来了，听说这会儿正拉着朴秘书评理呢！”

“天啊这朴秘书可真可怜啊”

“谁说不是呢”

会议室里。

“田部长难道不知道现在早就过了“酒香不怕巷子深”的年代了？酒香也怕巷子深，宣传不到位，做得再好也没人看到！”

“我看是金部长迷糊了吧，宣传做久了连“基础决定上层建筑”的道理都给忘了？你要搞清楚销售建立在产品的基础上的！外表再怎么华丽，本质是腐烂的，顾客也根本就不会买单。”

“外表不到位，谁有空去关注你的心灵？如今的互联网时代，没有足够的宣传，谁管你内核怎么样！”

“没有好的产品，就算宣传到位带来了业绩，这种销售也是昙花一现。”田柾国嗤之以鼻。“只有商品的本质能决定能走多远，产品永远都是销售的前提和依托点。”

两个人被分隔在会议室的长桌两边，你一言我一语的吵得不可开交。带着一副金丝框眼镜的男人率先起身，把手中的文件拍在桌上：“朴秘书！来！你出来评评理！”

在座的其他成员早已被剑拔弩张的气氛噎的说不出来话，坐在角落无辜的朴秘书突然被一点名，更是吓得整个身子都是一抖。

另一个主角倒是在争吵过后平复的很快，田柾国气定神闲的抿了一口桌前的美式咖啡，双臂交叠在胸前，他提着一边嘴角，冷嘲热讽道：“说不过就算了，金部长何必恼羞成怒，为难其他人。”

这一激更是把金泰亨气到几乎要脑充血。他咬牙切齿的松了松胸前的领带，双手撑在桌前突然就是一拍，力度大到桌上的咖啡都贱了出来：“产品部的资金已经投入的够多了，总之这笔资金必须投入市场部！”

“不可能。”田柾国调整了个姿势，双腿交叠，手指在桌上有一下没一下的敲着，直直看向对面的人：“研发部还有很多研究上需要资金链，你们市场部上一期投入的分明半斤八两，已经够多的了。”

“必须周转到研发部。”

剑拔弩张中空气里仿佛布满了可燃粉尘，在电火花中下一秒就会引起爆炸。在场的人都被吓得噤了声，一边察言观色一边偷偷在群里实时直播战况。只有坐在会议桌中心的闵经理，全场下来仿佛没事人似的，扭着头左看看金泰亨右看看田柾国的。

对着杯口吹了吹凉，抿了一口咖啡后，闵玧其闭眼餍足的摇了摇脑袋，气定神闲的开口：“你们就不能资金各一……”

“不行！”

“不行！”

行吧，话还没说完，就被这异口同声的高分贝吓得差点抖自己一身咖啡。

03

茶水间里，带着金丝眼镜的男人倚在墙上，衬衫的扣子解开了两颗，胸前的领带依然歪歪扭扭的挂着。金泰亨手里扯着个零食箱里翻出来的蛋黄派，不知怎么的，今天这个包装袋就像中了封禁魔法似的，怎么都撕不开。金泰亨又用力扯了几下，还是无果。怎么什么都不顺心。金泰亨恨恨的抬起左手把它朝着零食箱里抛去。

扔出的蛋黄派在空气中破出一道优雅的抛物线后，准准的回到了它的老家。一个完美的三分球。这令金泰亨的心情拔高了几分。

刚跟田柾国吵完一架，金泰亨心里其实烦躁的很。别人都以为他是在气田柾国和自己争那笔资金，只有金泰亨自己知道，即使有失偏颇、即使不够专业，但真正令他失控的，其实是田柾国的态度。蹙着眉的人知道自己已经是越矩了，但没办法，他真的有点忍不住。

还有他实在想不明白，那个每次在床上好言好语的人，怎么每次到了明面上就能对着自己轻易转换成那副漫不经心的样子。

金泰亨有过十分满意田柾国这种把工作和私生活分的很开的态度时期。那时候的金泰亨曾经觉得这样的关系令他没有负担，但现在，他好像不太喜欢了。当每一次又争执，金泰亨看到那双在床上时圆溜溜的眼睛，不再满是笑意的望着自己。它变得没有温度，甚至还带着一丝不屑的时候，金泰亨就很不高兴，非常的不高兴。

对比田柾国早上冷眼看着自己的样子，金泰亨总能联想起每个周六起来的那个时光。上一次的时候也是照例一夜缠绵。田柾国年纪小倒是体力旺盛，自己早就累的昏睡过去了，力气被抽空，清理什么的也都抛在了脑后。

再次醒来的时候，已经到阳光从帘缝中偷偷溜进来的时分。摸了摸身下，并没有黏腻的感觉，睡衣也被整齐的套在自己的身上，是那个人令人安心的味道。金泰亨吧唧吧唧嘴调整姿势间，朦胧就看见一个身影来到窗前，帮他把窗帘的最后一丝缝隙也合上，房间里彻底暗了下来。

金泰亨装作继续睡熟的样子，眯着眼睛留下最后一丝视线，就看到那道身影一步步来到自己身前，挡住了他眼前最后的画面。黑暗中所有的感官都被放大，随着瓷器与桌面相碰的一声轻响，清粥的香气在四周流窜开来。田柾国身上挟裹着四月棉的清香，他俯下身，在自己的额间留下了一个轻轻的吻。

田柾国为什么要在那样一个本该与爱人相拥的清晨，留给自己一个无限遐想的吻呢？

如若不是早晨发生的一切，金泰亨本以为即使遍体鳞伤，但只要甘愿，唯心主义下或许南极真的也可以撞上北极。

可现实令他失望，心情好像也变成了一道抛物线。随着三分球扬起的弧度的好心情，在经历过最高点后，终究也逃不过物理的定律，再次遵循线条乖乖的落下。

急切的灌下一杯冰凉的白开水，金泰亨整理心情，将衬衫的扣子整齐的系好。正打算再整理一下领带时，兜里的手机却猝不及防的一振。

金泰亨平日里不喜欢被打扰，所以聊天软件那些的也都是开的勿扰模式，唯有，唯有。只有一个可能性，金泰亨放开正打算成结的领带，心跳的很快地从兜里掏出手机。

「扮兔吃老虎：今天晚上，还要见吗？」

切，什么小鬼头。心里虽然是这么抱怨的，但金泰亨还是没忍住提起了嘴角。他明明是因为田柾国的率先让步极其高兴的，却还是骗自己说答应不过是因为心情不好，所以想通过解决生理欲望来拔高而已。手指飞快在键盘上敲击，不带一丝犹豫的发出了遵从内心的讯息。

04

田柾国坐在安全通道的楼梯间里，指尖夹着一支薄荷爆珠，抬手咬碎间，手心中手机的振动也随着薄荷的清凉感一齐传来，他急忙点开了消息。

「短脸精灵：为什么不见？」

「短脸精灵：办公桌上吵架床尾合。我们不是说好公私分明吗？难道…田部长想犯规？」

田柾国松了口气。还好收到的答案是肯定的，还好那个肯定的答案是来自一个对的人。

如果今天金泰亨真的因为跟他置气而拒绝了他，计划被扰乱，田柾国不能保证下次他还能鼓起勇气。那么他们的故事走向又会变成怎么样呢？

一只南美洲亚马逊河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶，偶尔扇动几下翅膀，或许就可以在两周以后引起美国得克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。  
洪都拉斯和瓦尔多瓦的因为足球而引发了一场战争；刘邦在项羽的鸿门宴中逃生，便改变了整个历史的走向；如果不是前一天忘记点开闹钟，田柾国选择了开车去上班。

一个不起眼的细节便能牵一发而动全身。初始条件下的微小变化引起的连续反应，就好似坍塌中的多米诺骨牌，轻易的改变一个人的一生。

田柾国不禁感叹，时间过的真快。距离自己被改变一生的那天起，竟然已经过去整整一年了。

田柾国平日里素来喜欢坐地铁上班，不是因为没车，而是因为除却工作狂的身份外，他还有个兴趣爱好是绘画。平日里闲散的时间，田柾国总喜欢坐在画架前消耗一整个下午，在空白上描绘上属于他的色彩令他感到兴奋。不似大多数人偏爱的风景绘制，在这其中田柾国最喜欢的，是人像。在绘画不同的人的过程中，田柾国觉得似乎总能从他们的脸上，透过每一处肌理里看透他们的一生。

所以田柾国喜欢坐地铁。喜欢观察那些拥挤繁杂的地铁里，形形色色的人。那些人的脸上都带着不尽相同的情绪，他们或许坐着玩手机；或许是歪着头在座椅上借着挤出来的时间小憩片刻。有人笑着、有人哭着、疲惫着、幸福着，让平淡无奇的日子也变得生动起来。

但前一天直加班到半夜实在太累了，以致于一向心思缜密的田柾国，连闹钟都忘了定就昏昏睡去了。等醒来的时候距离上班的时间已经不到四十分钟了。

大城市里生活精彩纷呈，唯一的缺点就是“大城市”之所以叫大城市，就是因为它真的足够大。坐地铁是绝对来不及了，田柾国匆匆洗漱完，难得的选择开车去了公司。

到了下班的时间，部门里的人突然又说明天就到周末了，要一起去夜店里面high一high，可是夜店这种东西田柾国向来不喜欢，每次进去除了感觉耳朵要被震聋以外，田柾国觉得自己真的感受不到一丝参与的兴奋感，所以这种活动他一向拒绝参加。

也碍于田柾国的职位高，在他拒绝了之后其他的人也没敢再多说什么。

本来田柾国已经收拾妥当准备回去了，谁知道却突然被朴秘书给叫住了。

“对了！我今天上班的时候，好像看见田部长是开车来了的。”

“田部长，你开车了对吗？”

总有种不好的预感。田柾国紧了紧手里握着的车钥匙，在迟疑过后，最终还是抬起头给了肯定的回答。

“那真是太好了！田部长不是不喝酒吗，和我们一起去吧。”朴秘书语气很兴奋，仿佛抓住了一束救命稻草：“今天闵经理也要去，我们都没车，结束后怕没人送他回去。”

上司再加上道德绑架，这下就真的完全没有拒绝的理由了。“行，我送大家回去吧。”最终田柾国还是硬着头皮一起去到了夜店里。

05

头顶的效果灯球转个不停，DJ在台上摇头晃脑，底下的男男女女也都随着音乐撒着欢。快摇音乐简直大到振聋发聩，田柾国几乎怀疑把晕死过去的人扔这，都能在下一秒被吵的复活过来。

送驾的任务在身，也不能喝酒，田柾国只能捧着杯白开水，直往嘴里灌。实在是太无聊了，摇骰子的游戏他也参与不进去，田柾国只能干起老本行，观察人。

眼神百无聊赖飘荡过四周，却突然对上了一双视线。

是一双漂亮的桃花眼。对方就坐在靠左的另一个卡座上，似乎是见到田柾国终于于注意到他了，有些得意的挑了挑眉，抬起手在眼前比了个yeah的姿势。随后那人又抬起自己手中的酒杯，朝着田柾国的方向虚敬了一杯后，将杯中的液体一口饮下。仰起头时，修长的脖颈划出一道好看的弧线，吞咽的时候随着喉结滚动，耳边的长吊坠一甩一甩的。

田柾国看的愣神时，那人已经装作无事的样子转头继续和周围的人嬉笑了。

说起来这说长不长，说短真挺短的22年的人生里，田柾国一直都可以算作是“别人家的孩子”。他成绩优异、长相出众，艺术细胞出众，家庭条件也好。是换做谁都羡慕的人生。但，他有一个秘密。

田柾国不喜欢女人。

没有从什么时候开始，所以田柾国自认大概是天生的，从他学会悸动开始他就知道，他喜欢的是男的。

不过也没什么大不了了，性取向这种事情本来就很正常，说是秘密，其实朋友也都知道，到这个年纪他也交过有几任对象了。唯一的也只不过是他还没想好，如何跟父母解释这件事情罢了。

但说真的，眼前这个人也实在是太对自己胃口了。银色的发丝在昏暗的灯效中显得尤其突出。本能让田柾国注意到，那张脸精致到几乎与黄金比例重合。田柾国突然就好想画一幅画，一定会是很美的作品吧。可惜那人似乎已经完全沉浸在游戏里头了，田柾国也不好一直盯着人看，只得兀自滑起了手机。

感谢马丁·库帕，感谢智能手机的发明。喧闹中田柾国不由的感叹，还好有手机可以看看，让时间也变得没那么难熬了。

不知道过去了多久，百无聊赖间，田柾国却突然发觉身上的光线似乎都被遮了几分，有什么笼罩了他。田柾国抬起头看，有些讶异的发现那人竟然来到了自己的身前。

田柾国收起手机，有些迷茫的看了看四周，发现部门里的同事和隔壁卡座上的人都看好戏似的表情盯着自己。

那人身上带着股佛手柑的香气，居高临下的望着田柾国，一双桃花眼尾泛着红。恍惚间田柾国看见他坏笑了一下，继而俯下身来到了自己的耳边，佛手柑的香气和酒气纷然而至。不同于外表的艳丽，来人的嗓音低沉中带着娇嗔：“我玩游戏输了。”他轻笑了一声：“借我一个吻吧。”

话音刚落，田柾国的唇瓣上就被覆上一片柔软。朗姆酒与佛手柑混合的气味传递到自己的嘴里。并没有停留多久，也没有多余的入侵，应当只该是个浅尝即止的吻。但就在离开前，那人却伸出小小的舌尖，舔了自己一下。

这个吻变得带有情色意味了。

即使周围的人不知道实际上还发生了什么，但还是爆发出来了热烈的起哄声。田柾国回过神来时，对方已经直起身来了，他眼尾一挑，看着田柾国饱含意味的舔了舔唇，转身回到了自己的卡座。

部门里的同事全都挤过来调笑，田柾国却一句也没听清，他睁着一双圆圆的兔眼，还有些回不过神来，这大概是自己有生以来第一次被别人撩拨成这样。

可能是刚才水喝的太多了，这会急需释放，田柾国跟同事示意后，便去找卫生间了。好容易在熙熙攘攘人群中杀开一条血路，又找到了卫生间，神清气爽刚准备走出去，就被一双手猝不及防拉回了第一个隔间内。

是佛手柑的味道。

事情来得突然，田柾国还未平复好呼吸，便又对上了那双桃花眼。田柾国近看才发现，原来不止桃花眼漂亮。那人眼底还有一颗小痣，啊，鼻尖也有。

哪都漂亮，田柾国想，画在画上一定很好看。

见田柾国走神，对方似乎有些不满，他打了个响指要田柾国回过神来。见得逞后随即又拉住田柾国的领带，低沉的嗓音在狭窄的空间里变的更加旖旎：“小兔子好乖啊，穿一身西装来夜店。”

“来了夜店，还不喝酒喝水呀。”把领带在手指上缠绕了两圈，他眨了眨眼睛：“小朋友，要不要哥哥教你怎么玩儿？”

居然叫自己小兔子，有意思。田柾国想，果然还是自己的外表太过有欺骗性了吗？田柾国笑了笑，心想，就算是兔子，那也是会吃人的兔子。但表面却没有透露任何的情绪，田柾国调整好姿态，睁着圆溜溜的兔眼，语气纯良无害：“是吗？那哥哥教教我呗。”

似乎是很受用。对方撅着嘴点了点头，突然握着领带的手一发力，便把握在手心里的人拉向了自己。仅仅只相隔了三十分钟，两片唇瓣便再次相遇了。

舌尖被另一便湿软的舌尖缠住，四周充盈着湿润的水声。田柾国一开始还装作被动的样子，随着气温的逐渐上升便也放开了性子。他收紧搂着怀中人腰的手，趁对方不注意便扭转了两人的位置，把人压在了墙上抽丝剥茧般的索取，手伸进宽大的衬衫中抚摸、揉捏过每一寸。直到那人软了身子，手臂也不得不缠上田柾国的脖子才能勉强维持站立的姿势。

田柾国一边舔吻着身下人的耳垂，音调也沉了几分：“哥哥这就没力气了吗。”

随后他们接了很长很长的一个吻。

狭小的隔间里氤氲着暧昧气氛，金泰亨的身子被身前人给调戏的软的不行，他真的没想到看起来长的纯良无害的小兔子吻技居然这么高超。明明是自己见色起意想要调戏纯良小帅哥，现在反倒成了被欺负的那个。他抬起上眼睑，嗔怪的看了俯在自己身前的人：“骗子。”

在锁骨间种下密密麻麻的吻，田柾国轻笑道：“哥哥自己也是骗子啊。”

“壁咚的时候，我差点以为哥哥是攻呢。”

小屁孩居然还敢这样调笑自己！金泰亨纵横情场多年，还第一次如此占下风过，他没再反驳，只是对上那双兔眼笑了笑，然后再次靠近了对方的脖颈处。金泰亨伸出舌头一下一下舔舐，吮吸着，手沿着腰线一路向下摸到了田柾国的那处，力道不轻不重的揉捏了一下。

空气间传来一声闷哼，霎那间霸道的吻便铺天盖地的落下。

正缠绵到难分难舍，手机却振动了一下。田柾国没去理会，可那振动便停不下来了似的。深呼吸了一口气，田柾国退开了湿吻，有些不耐烦的掏出了手机。

「朴秘书：田部长你在哪里？」

「朴秘书：快接电话呀。」

「朴秘书：闵经理喝醉了吵着要回去，你快回来呀！！」

啧。差点就忘了自己今天来的任务。田柾国侧头蹙着眉看完了消息，把手机收进口袋，有些为难的看了看金泰亨。

刚才还在和自己吻的难舍难分的人，此刻就这么倚在墙壁上歪头看着自己。他的衣衫不整，胸前满是情欲的痕迹，眼睛和嘴唇都湿漉漉的，田柾国看的难眠心痒痒，心想要是今晚没答应送人回去就好了。

但是又转念一想，要是没答应来的话，那就连这场艳遇都根本不会发生。

难道这就是有缘无份？

其实田柾国这会也有点不好意思，都做到这程度了，突然说要走大概换谁都接受不了。口袋里手机还在振动个不停，最后田柾国也只好硬着头皮开口：“那什么…”

“有急事？”金泰亨反倒抢先一步提问。

“嗯。”田柾国抿嘴点了点头：“不好意思了，哥。下次…”这次倒是不带任何调戏意味，结结实实的用了敬语。

金泰亨倒是没有什么很大的反应，他一边系着被解开的扣子，眼里的情欲明显已经消退了下去：“去吧，我留在这里再收拾一会。”

田柾国盯了一会金泰亨的眼睛，眼神复杂的轻轻点了点头。电话又打来了，田柾国匆匆的接起，打开了隔间的门往外走去。

“没，出去透了会儿气。”

“嗯嗯，已经在回去的路上了………”

06

那天说是什么下次，实际上等到把人都送回了家，完全清静下来了田柾国才想起来，居然连联系方式都忘了要。田柾国有些失笑。大概是对方的朗姆酒用舌尖传递到自己嘴里，把自己也搞醉了吧，不然怎么会这么糊涂。

不过田柾国也不是那种钻牛角尖的人，既然没有缘分那也只能算了。再加上工作忙，这件事儿也就抛在脑后了。

直到时隔半个月后收了那条好友申请。

彼时田柾国刚忙完一个焦头烂额的项目，好容易有了点放松的时间，一打开手机，便收到了那条好友提示。

「短脸精灵申请添加您为好友，验证消息：。」

真的该清理清理好友了，谁又把自己的名片推给销售了，最近老有些莫名其妙的人来加。田柾国蹙了蹙眉，没理会那条申请，把手机丢在了一遍。

再回过神已经到了晚间的下班时间了。自从那天被扰了桃花后，田柾国手机就都改成了勿扰模式，上次要是没收到消息，就可以心安理得的不理会了。

一个下午没打开手机，田柾国想着这会儿估计又该囤了一堆消息了，于是便打开了聊天软件。一一回完消息才发现好友申请那又多了一个小红点。

怎么推销还来个没完了，田柾国其实懒得看，可碍于强迫症在身，还是点开了。

「短脸精灵申请添加您为好友，验证消息1：这么高冷？」

「验证消息2: 怎么，该做的差不多都做了，就想不负责任的跑路了？弟弟。」

看到这两条消息的时候，田柾国先是愣了两秒钟，随后便很快意识到了什么。

是那人的风格和语气。

又想起那个晚上，光影作用下隔间墙板上映出两个交缠的身影。田柾国仿佛都能听见那副低沉又带着娇媚的嗓音，在自己的耳边说出这两句话。呼出的热气会同时传到自己的耳朵里，一定是带着一股朗姆酒与佛手柑相混合的气息。田柾国笑了笑，点击了通过好友的按钮。

07

金泰亨等了一个下午，守着手机做什么都投入不进去，才终于等到那个临阵脱逃的人的通过令牌。

其实他以前真的不是这种死缠烂打的类型的，但这次不一样，真的不一样。

那天金泰亨表面上是没说什么，实际上简直气到都要牙痒痒了。田柾国前脚刚走，一秒钟前还面色镇定的金泰亨，脸马上就拉下来了。他纵横情场这么多年，还从来没人舍得在和他全垒打的关头跑路的。即使最后那人一副恋恋不舍的样子，也隐晦的说了下次，但还不够，就是不够。

过程并不重要，既然最后田柾国还是没留下来，金泰亨就觉得，自己对于田柾国而言的魅力，还不够。

几乎是被通过的一瞬间，金泰亨就立刻发了消息过去。

「短脸精灵：小兔子终于记起哥哥是谁 找回良心啦？」

「JK：对不起，那天真的是有事。」

「JK：忘了谁都不会忘了哥哥的。」

居然又被撩了，长那么清纯！这个人还真是扮猪吃老虎，不对，是扮兔吃老虎。金泰亨撇了撇嘴，点开JK的主页，改了个备注。

「短脸精灵：为了弄到你的kakao，真的费了不少劲。」

「扮兔吃老虎：可哥哥还是弄到了，哥哥真厉害。」

……这个人真是。金泰亨咬牙想，必须把他弄到手，让他知道我真的厉害。

08

发出那条信息后，对方半天都没有再回，田柾国伸了个懒腰，决定先回家再说。等到他穿戴完毕正准备离开办公室时，才看到手机屏幕又亮起了。

「短脸精灵：那天没做完的 要不要继续？」

这么直接？田柾国挑了挑眉，把手机屏幕划下来一看，今天是周一。

「扮兔吃老虎：周五晚上见。」

「扮兔吃老虎：到时候通知哥哥时间地点。」

金泰亨懒散的靠着沙发，两只脚交叠着架在茶几上有一出没一出的抖着。收到田柾国的回复，撅着嘴得意的笑了笑，本就上挑的眼尾也抬了起来。果然我的魅力还是很大吗。

08

转眼就到了周四，田柾国不由地感叹，自从成年以后，时钟就好像被调快了速度。时间飞快的就从指缝中溜走，抓都抓不住。

不过平日里同事总喜欢戏称田柾国是工作狂魔，他也的确是自认对于工作很投入，所以一向对周末没什么期待，一周只要能留给他画一幅简笔画的时间就够了，其余时间就算继续工作田柾国也没意见。

不过这周还挺不一样的，因为周五他要去赴一个很多年都没有如此悸动过的约。这也是田柾国这几年来，第一次这么的期待周末的到来。当然，后来的事是田柾国怎么也想不到的。彼时的他怎么会知道，自己这一期待，就是一整年。

田柾国本来是想着明天晚上才能见到的，却没想到抬眼间，那人竟然就出现在了眼前。

金泰亨今天穿着裁剪合身的笔挺西装，黑色领带整齐的系着。头发从高调的灰染成了暖金色，高挺鼻梁上甚至架着一副金丝镜框。同事间根本没人发现，金泰亨就是那天在夜店里强吻田部长的美人。

不过也很正常，那天灯光那么暗，若不是几乎触碰过金泰亨身上的每一寸；就连田柾国，恐怕也很难将这个浑身透露着禁欲气息的人，与那个穿着宽大的白衬衫，挂着长耳坠，一颦一笑间满是娇媚的影子重合起来。

田柾国还不知道金泰亨的名字，但他可以百分百确定就是那个人。所以视线对接上的那一秒，双方都愣住了。以至于闵玧其在拉着人介绍的时候，两个人都忘了应有的礼仪。后来传的最多的版本就是，金部长和田部长从见面的第一眼开始，就已经互相看不顺眼了。

那天田柾国才知道，原来他叫金泰亨。金子的金，安泰的泰，亨通的亨，是市场部新顶上的部长。

本来已经算是够尴尬的了，更致命的是，当天上午的会议，他们就吵了一架。

恐怕这就是冤家路窄，正当田柾国在茶水间里郁闷的时候，金泰亨也好巧不巧的走进来了。金泰亨垂着头把门打开，刚一抬眼便看到眼前的人，金泰亨下意识的就想把脚缩回去再一气呵成关上门，但想想又觉得那样实在是太刻意，还是认命的走了进去。

就还挺尴尬的，田柾国接了两杯咖啡，递了一杯过去，好在金泰亨并没有拒绝。但田柾国转念却又想到了更为棘手的事情，认真算起来，除却同事关系，他们现在的情况应该算是还有另一层关系吧——炮友的关系。

田柾国抿着嘴纠结了半天，最终还是决定问出口：“明天……”

“还要见吗？”

那边金泰亨听到这两个字，手下意识的便是一抖，他现在最怕听到的就是“明天”这两个字。晕，怎么会有这么巧的事情？

虽然多年来万花丛中过，但金泰亨自认自己一向还是极有原则的，嗯，三不搞原则。

一不搞朋友的男朋友，二不搞已婚者，还有就是……不搞同事。太麻烦了，同事这种东西若是扯上点什么别的关系，就真的太麻烦了。

金泰亨腹诽，好不容易遇上个天菜，想吃到怎么就这么麻烦啊。要是那天弄到手了也就没不算遗憾了，可现在又到嘴边了怎么能又让他飞走啊？再想想这个人第一天果断抛下自己，还有刚才在会议室里丝毫不留情面的样子，金泰亨咬咬牙，一冲动话便脱口而出了：“见！怎么不见。”

“你是不是男人？”

09

所以最后他们还是如愿的滚到床上了。

金泰亨私底下和在公司里真的是两个人。会议室里不饶人的话语到了床上便全都化成了带着娇喘的求饶与呻吟。

金泰亨一进门便被田柾国推上墙壁了。完全没了初次在酒吧遇见时的生涩感，田柾国的舌尖直闯入金泰亨的，舔过每一颗赤贝，再勾起对方湿软的小舌，带出淫荡的水声。

“从上次开始就一直想了。”

然后便一发不可收拾，双方互相撕扯着衣服，一遍缠吻着从玄关处一路滚到了床上。

接了大概有很久的吻，才终于脱下那最后一层防备，田柾国双手拖着金泰亨雪白的臀瓣，轻舔了几下，终于全根没入。

田柾国撞色又快又狠，金泰亨有些受不住，眼尾全都挑着红，只得向田柾国抱怨着告饶：“别…太深了。”

田柾国怎么会听，他掐着金泰亨饱满的臀瓣，一下下撞入到最深处，还不忘了调戏金泰亨：“哥哥不是说要教我吗？”

“你…嗯…” 一晚上被拉着做个不停，高潮几次都算不清了。金泰亨早已是气喘吁吁，话都说不清楚了，这个人到底什么时候才会停下来嘛。

说话间金泰亨已经又被翻了个身。田柾国抽出，又把金泰亨的一条腿高高抬起架在自己的肩膀上，然后再次入侵了进去，尺寸过大，以至于奶白色的液体都被胡乱从穴口中挤了出来。

接着便是开始大刀阔斧的抽干，可金泰亨居然还敢不知道好歹的用后穴去夹田柾国，激得田柾国太阳穴一跳。

“哥哥，是你自己先招惹我的哦。”

于是更多邪恶的姿势和方法都用上了。一个晚上金泰亨都只能搂着身上的人猫一般呜呜的叫出声，直到最后金泰亨舔着肏着自己的田柾国的耳垂哭着一边高潮一边求饶，才激得田柾国尽数都射到了最深处。

那天做完后，在金泰亨的强烈要求下，当晚他们就立了炮友合约：双方互相保证绝不能干扰对方的私生活，在所有同事面前不能暴露关系。最重要的是，绝不能产生除却肉体关系之外的情感。

这段关系就这样得以一直保留了下来。

而从那天开始到现在，竟然已经过去整整一年了。就如同亚马逊森林里那只蝴蝶只是轻轻的煽动了翅膀，便导致了一场龙卷风的来袭一般，这中间里，他们曾做过的许多微小决定，早已在不经意间轻易动摇了两颗心。

10

即使是南极与北极，也会有能够相依的可能性吗？

金泰亨曾经听到过同事的窃窃私语，他们形容自己和田柾国就好比南极与北极，在他人的眼里，他们分明是极与极之间的关系和距离，大概是永远都不能真正相交的。  
彼时的金泰亨已经有了被动摇的心，他曾不甘心的试着查询，反复论证过。可事实却证明它们的确永远都只能天各一方。

金泰亨想，那我和田柾国呢？是不是永远也没有真正相依的那一天。

于是金泰亨又想起当初自己逼着田柾国签下的py合约。当初提出这些要求的人明明是自己，可现在他好像又反悔了。就如同第一次为了田柾国违反了自己不和同事约的原则一般，金泰亨开始变得在意田柾国在上班时对他冷言冷语的态度，还有比如此刻，他突然真的好想知道田柾国现在在哪里，在做什么，身边有人陪吗。

明明说好互不干扰彼此的私生活的。

为什么会一次次因为田柾国打破自己一向的原则和骄傲呢？金泰亨想，或许这就是喜欢。

可这些要让他怎么说出口啊，明明制定规则的人都是自己啊，田柾国又会怎么想？如果知晓了自己的心意，会不会觉得很可笑啊。

金泰亨想，田柾国会不会像自己从前面对那些向自己吐露心意的人一样，突然觉得对方好恶心。在心里嘲笑，这个人好可悲，他居然会对一个炮友动心？

金泰亨突然有些心疼过去那些自己曾经伤害的人了，明明掏出了所有的真心啊，却被自己残忍的践踏在地上踩的破碎。

而自己，居然也会有感同身受的一天。

11

每个周五都是田柾国最幸福的时光。因为唯有在那个限定的日子里，他才可以，才可能和金泰亨撕开所有的界限拥抱在一起。  
白天他们是剑拔弩张的半竞争关系，到了夜晚，却在负距离下做着全世界最亲密的事情。

就比如此刻，就在自己家的床上，金泰亨就这么浑身赤裸的依偎在自己的怀里，他们刚刚经历过一场高潮。

其实最开始的时候，他们每周五都只会在酒店见面。“家”这个域，对于互为炮友关系的两个人而言，实在是算太过私密的空间了。

本来并没打算不想打破这个界限的，只是在经历了几次聚餐互送的情况下，情况也自然而然的发生了变化。酒精加情潮总是挡不住，几次下来，他们也就接受了这个设定，有时候是金泰亨家，有时候是田柾国家。

其实有时候他们跟真正的情侣也没什么区别了。一起洗澡，一起做饭，一起做爱。唯一的区别则是——这一切只会发生在周五的晚上和周六的白天。

不过田柾国不准备再继续忍下去了。不想要再每天都掐着手指，期盼着周五的到来，想要每一天都能搂着金泰亨睡觉，想每一秒都能知道他在做些什么。

田柾国要告白。

做出这个决定真的需要很大的勇气。其实在距离意识到爱上金泰亨的第一秒真的已经过去很久很久了，但田柾国有很多的顾虑。

直到今天田柾国都记得金泰亨和自己立下所谓炮友条约时说过的那些话。金泰亨说最不喜欢的就是炮友互相干扰对方的私生活，说以前每次有人就缠上来的时候，他都会感到不厌其烦。

还有他们在办公室争吵过后，金泰亨拍着田柾国的肩，调笑着和他说：“你这样公私分明很好。”

田柾国有些苦涩的牵了牵嘴角。其实很长一段时间内，他都已经暗示的很明显了。每一次睡前的晚安吻，早起的养生粥，无微不至的照顾。他几乎剖白自己的心，近乎露骨的展现自己的一切给金泰亨：你看到了吗，我喜欢你啊，田柾国做的真诚而又热烈。

可田柾国想不明白，究竟是哪个环节出了问题，对于自己做的一切，金泰亨似乎一直都毫无回应。田柾国想，他是在装作看不见吗？

12 

金泰亨和田柾国不知道的是，其实所有的猜测和试探都是多余的。是因为，因自己的心而悸动的同时，又同时被心蒙蔽住了眼睛。

田柾国因为害怕金泰亨会生气，而极力保持着公私分明的约定。可金泰亨却误以为田柾国会那样做，就代表他根本不爱。

双方好像站在天秤的两端，都在极力克制着自己保持着平衡，害怕一个不留神便会功亏一篑。

明明带着一腔孤勇却又变得小心翼翼，两个人在互相试探中揣摩着对方，摸索着前进。

明明曾经付出过很多的努力，可也许只一个微小的细节，便会因而就此错过。就此错过的话，真的很不甘心啊。

如果变得连朋友都做不成怎么办？

太害怕了。所以田柾国有时会想着，只要有一点会失去的可能性，那还不如就此维护着现状。他真的不敢冒险。别说奢求什么爱情了，亲情也好，友情也罢，不论是什么情，只要有“情”，就已经很好了。

但 这份情能维持多久呢？

直到金泰亨爱上别人，投入别人的怀抱那一天，然后自己抱憾终身吗。

田柾国苦笑，如若真的有那一天，到时候恐怕主动连“友情”都要切断的人，就会变成自己了。要让他带着朋友的身份看着金泰亨和别人相知相爱吗，那实在是太残忍了。

再也忍不了了，爱意若是已经满到要溢出来时，就算从嘴巴捂住，也会从眼睛里流露出来。反正迟早也是要被发现的，

田柾国决定要告白。

12

田柾国倚靠在床头，看着金泰亨依偎在自己的怀里玩着手机，金泰亨给田柾国的kakao备注还是不变的「扮兔吃老虎」

第一次发现这个事情的时候，田柾国曾经问过金泰亨，为什么会这样给自己备注。

彼时的金泰亨也是这样浑身赤裸的躺在田柾国的怀里，金泰亨一边解释说是因为田柾国表面单纯无害，实际上却腹黑满满，是自己被骗了。一边还用饱满的臀瓣就这么蹭在田柾国那个地方，扁着嘴在那里撒娇。

刚刚缴械过的那根飞快地就又硬起来了，田柾国发力，一个翻身就把磨人的小猫咪又压在了身下，他一边舔舐小猫咪的锁骨，一边又想到了一个困惑很久的问题：“那哥的微信名呢？”

一路向下舔到金泰亨的花蕾处咬下：“为什么要叫短脸精灵？”

“嗯…”金泰亨已经被调教的发出了呻吟声，却还是死性不改的覆上身去，一手握住田柾国的那根上下套弄着，一手搂住对方的脖颈，嘴唇在田柾国的耳垂处磨咬着：“因为我是短脸吧。”

金泰亨伸出舌尖，粘腻的舔舐着田柾国的耳垂，声音还是一如既往的具有诱惑力：“其实…”语气故作神秘：“我是一个网红。”

放开田柾国，金泰亨懒洋洋的躺到枕头上把双手枕在后头，整个人呈大字型躺着，腿就那么大大咧咧的开到最大，似乎是在随时欢迎着田柾国的进攻。

“弟弟你真的赚到啦。”

“我有一次无意间看到”金泰亨撇撇嘴：“有个粉丝发了我的照片，刷了个话题# 金泰亨短脸精灵。”

金泰亨说的时候语气很是漫不经心，可田柾国却是真真实实的被可爱到了。因为是平躺着，从上往下看的时候脸还有些圆圆的，与金泰亨平时具有疏离感的线条差距很大。田柾国忍不住笑声出来，捧着金泰亨的脸，俯身往他脸蛋上亲了好几口。

金泰亨本来以为田柾国是要再次发情，勾着自己接吻。没想到却被猝不及防的轻了好几口的脸蛋，弄得他满脸唾沫。金泰亨被亲的有些愣神，回过神来却发现对方还在捧着自己的脸傻笑着看，更是摸不着头脑：“田柾国，你干嘛啊？”

“我看看你的脸短不短呀。”田柾国捧着金泰亨的脸又左右摇晃着观察了几下，自言自语着：“这样看好像确实挺短的。耳朵也很大……”

“泰泰是大耳朵胡图图吗？”

什么嘛…跟逗小孩子似的。但还是没能挡住金泰亨的心漏了一拍。为了掩饰羞怯，他只能装作恶狠狠的样子拍掉了田柾国的手：

“还做不做啊！”

“净说些没用的…”

13

每当想到这些画面，田柾国的心就会像被塞满了棉花糖般，不仅变得柔软，还都是甜丝丝的。他思考再三，终于下定决心似的垂头吻了吻怀里人的耳侧：“泰泰，我去拿个东西。”

金泰亨正网上冲浪冲的火热，也没心思去管田柾国在干嘛，头也没抬胡乱嗯了两声。

再抬起头时，田柾国已经推着一个蛋糕来到他面前了。金泰亨拿着手机有些错愕的看着那个蛋糕，是蝴蝶的形状，四周摆满了自己最喜欢的草莓。上面写着几个大字：11.23日，田柾国❤️金泰亨，一周年快乐。

搞得像情侣一样。金泰亨觉得幸福的同时却又有些苦涩，不自觉中话音都变得有些颤抖，他故作镇定的调侃：“什么呀，炮友也需要庆祝吗。庆祝成为炮友一周年？”

“嗯。”田柾国的表情很真挚，眼睛里似乎揉杂了很多很多的东西。

金泰亨失了笑，自己在期待什么呢。

“但也不全是。”正欲回话间，田柾国却向前靠近，主动用双手握住了金泰亨的手，就放在胸前的位置：“更重要的是，庆祝我们相遇一周年。”

“泰泰”，他有些急切的再度出口：“接下来我有一些话想说，可能有些长，但我希望你能耐心听完好吗？”

除却在床上和大众面前，田柾国对自己，曾经有过无数温柔的瞬间。但金泰亨想，这分明是自己第一次见到田柾国如此认真严肃的表情，他能感受到紧紧握着自己的那双手不住的在颤抖，是想找自己借一点勇气吗。

田柾国要做什么？金泰亨愣愣地点了点头。

“ 亚马逊丛林里的蝴蝶煽动一次翅膀便引发了一场龙卷风。一年前的今天我因为前一天太累忘记定闹钟，而与你邂逅。这是我此生最幸运的事情。”田柾国握着金泰亨的手又缩紧了几分：“我的意思是，你也在我心里掀起了龙卷风，引发了一场海啸。”

“我不敢想象如果不是那天我去了酒吧，提前遇见了你，那么你是不是也就不会打破原则，我们是不是也就注定只会成为平凡、甚至连关系都不太好的同事。”

“我不知道如果真的是那样，我的人生会走向哪个方向。但我知道的是只要缺少了你，那么不管怎么样，那都不会是最好的答案。”田柾国吻了吻握在自己手心里的手：“因为你，就是最好的答案。”

“我自己也不记得是什么时候爱上你了，但我想或许其实是见到你的第一秒开始吧。其实纠结过到底该不该告诉你，也真的很害怕，会失去你吗？会连朋友都做不成吗。如果你再也不理我了，我会不会坐在沙发上后悔到想自杀，想着如果当初没有做这个决定就好了。”

“我知道真正等到无法挽回的地步的时候，后悔也一定没有用了，但我还是决定要告诉你。所有的后果我都愿意承担，真的已经没办法再忍住了。”

似乎是已经害怕到了极点。说出这些话时，田柾国总有种近乎失重的感觉，腾出一只手，田柾国从兜里一件件的掏出房门钥匙、车钥匙和一枚戒指，尽数都放进了金泰亨的手心里。

“和你在一起的每一个周五都是我最幸福快乐的时光。它实在太过美好，以致于，我贪心了。我想把它延长成每一天每一刻每一秒钟。”

不敢再看金泰亨的表情，田柾国只能欺身紧紧抱住金泰亨：

“泰泰，对不起，我违约了。”

终于把想说的话都说出来了，田柾国如释负重的松了一口气，接下来无论发生什么，他都认了。至少他不会后悔了。

空气间长时间的安静，金泰亨一直没有回话。时间一分一秒的过去，田柾国起先以为是自己因为恐惧而抖的太厉害，缓过神来才发现，抖动，似乎来自怀里的人儿。他有些意外的想要离身查看金泰亨的情绪，却猝不及防被金泰亨加大了力道在脖子处搂得更紧。

“别松开！”不同于以往低沉的嗓音，金泰亨的声音变得软糯，甚至有些抽抽嗒嗒的：“敢松开你就死定了。”

哪敢不由着他去，田柾国笑了笑，伸手轻轻抚顺怀中人柔软的发丝：“好，不松开，死也不松开。”

似乎是听到了田柾国的应允，金泰亨死死箍着田柾国脖颈的手才放松了下来。

“你是笨蛋吗。”

良久后，金泰亨才轻轻的开口。

“我才不是笨蛋啊。笨蛋哪能找得到这么好的你。”

这时候还被田柾国的调笑，金泰亨急的发力踢了田柾国一脚：“你就是笨蛋！”

“好好好，我是笨蛋。那让笨的人看看小聪明好不好？”

田柾国轻轻的松开金泰亨，转而捧上金泰亨的脸。一双好看的上眼睑此刻都泛着红，嘴巴撇着看起来可委屈了，弄得田柾国心揪的疼。凝视了一会后，田柾国伸出拇指一边替金泰亨擦拭着眼泪，一边安慰着：“原来小短脸是哭了呀。”

“泰泰哭弄得我也想哭了。”

“呜呜，你为什么不早说。”被田柾国这么一弄，金泰亨再也憋不住了。嘴巴委屈的颤着，眼泪就这么决堤的掉了下来。

这可真的看的田柾国要心碎了。

可擦了擦眼泪，金泰亨却又突然正色道：“你违约了，违约的人要受到惩罚的。”

话一出口，田柾国的心跳就加速了一拍。

好在让他害怕的事情并没有发生。

田柾国看着金泰亨嘟着嘴带上了刚才自己送出的那枚戒指，又把手背冲着他摆了摆手说：“就罚你一辈子都只能爱我一个人。”

空气里仿佛都冒起了小泡泡，所以田柾国来说，这一刻的幸福简直难以言喻，田柾国飞快地起身在在金泰亨的鼻尖落下一个啄吻：“就罚我下辈子也只爱泰泰一个！”

“不过…”金泰亨上一秒还开心着，下一秒却像又想到了什么似的，他有些沮丧地努努嘴向田柾国控诉：“他们都说你和我是南极与北极，永远都不会，也不能相依。”

15

南极和北极真的能够相依吗？即使他们被分隔在完全相反的两端。

比起火星与地球之间的距离，分明它们近了不知道多少倍。可哪怕是远在宇宙外的恒星，都有能撞上地球的机会，南极与北极却不行。即使地球再怎么转动，哪怕蝴蝶煽动一百次的翅膀，它们的位置依旧处在两个极端间。无论怎么做，似乎都无法改变。田柾国想，这本来就是一个伪命题。

想要摆脱，唯有选择跳脱开这个思维的怪圈。

“他们说的没错，我们的确是南极与北极。”

伸出手指提了提金泰亨的嘴角，田柾国的眼里闪着星星：“但我们也是N极和S极，注定会相吸在一起。”

话音刚落，田柾国就猝不及防被金泰亨的人抱了个满怀。

“怎么啦，短脸精灵。”

“N极的我被S极的果果磁铁吸住啦！”


End file.
